1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable, convenient, and safe mini table fan, especially a fan which has a power source switch means that is easy to turn on and off and which has a safety blade means which can protect the motor and make it more durable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional mini fan has a slide switch which limits the possibility of making diverse designs for its exterior. It is dull and occupies much room. It usually uses a grille to cover the fan in order to protect the users from being hurt by its blade. Though the grille can protect the users, it also increases its volume and makes the fan much more inefficient. And it makes the fan difficult to clean. So this kind of conventional fan can not attract consumers.